<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Virgin Sacrifice, The Wolf God and The Idiot by GivemeanID</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820773">The Virgin Sacrifice, The Wolf God and The Idiot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID'>GivemeanID</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happen when I'm being enabled [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Hatake Customs, Intersex Male Omega, Izuna Being An Idiot, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Tobirama, Possession, Public Sex, Ritual Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A The Tale of how Izuna landed a wife, impressed a god and stopped a war by being a tremendous idiot.</p>
<p>As recounted by a very drunk Madara Uchiha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is what happen when I'm being enabled [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Virgin Sacrifice, The Wolf God and The Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for CreativeSweets :) </p>
<p>This is pure and utter crack ! I wanted to do angst at first, but then my brain said "No, we're doing crack " and here we are ^^'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hashirama was a little wary. In front of them, the Uchiha party was composed of two groups. First, those who were looking like they hadn't slept for an entire week. These had a distraught expression on their faces, like they had seen something they couldn't unsee. The other group was breaking into uncontrollable fits of laughter whenever they set their eyes on the Senju. This was a little worrying.</p>
<p>Especially since Madara was part of the first group.</p>
<p>Hashirama cleared his throat.</p>
<p>- Hum, Madara ? What is this about ?</p>
<p>Madara looked at him, and for a second, the Senju thought he was going to cry. Then the Uchiha sighed deeply and dragged a hand down his face.</p>
<p>- Hashirama... I have something to tell you. We should sit, this is a long story.</p>
<p>So they sat. Hashirama produced two logs and they sat on them, facing each-other. Madara's haunted look didn't leave him. He sighed again.</p>
<p>- Where do I start ? he said, oh yeah...</p>
<p>He whipped a bottle of sake from a storage seal, uncapped it and took a long gulp directly at the bottle. Hashirama felt his eyebrows raise despite himself, wondering what the exact fuck had crawled up his friend's ass. Madara has never been inclined to alcohol.</p>
<p>- So yeah, Madara started again, speach a little slurred and cheeks pink, it all started a week ago, when Izuna captured your brother...</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Tobirama was having a very bad, not-good-at-all day. First, he had to put on the ritual sacrifice's garb (and gods, that thing was horrendous. And the colors were clashing). Second, he had to leave the compound weaponless to join the Mountain of the Eternal Rains, in the middle of Hatake territory (and all of that before the end of the week, because sure ! let's put a time limit to the whole thing !), so he could complete the ritual.</p>
<p>And last (but not least), he had run into Izuna fucking Uchiha the moment he had left Senju territory.</p>
<p>And he couldn't fight.</p>
<p>(Stupid ritual, stupid rules, stupid gods, stupid Uchiha, stupid everything).</p>
<p>He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. Izuna was in front of him, a shit eating grin on his weasely face, his sword ready and pointed on Tobirama. The members of his patrol were surrounding the young Senju, on their guards.</p>
<p>- Uchiha, Tobirama groaned, can't you just... forget you saw me and let me go ?</p>
<p>Maybe if he asked nicely, the other would agree ? (Ah. As if).</p>
<p>- You're dreaming Senju ! I'd rather think you're gonna come with us !</p>
<p>Tobirama facepalmed, internally cursing up a storm. Goddammit, why always him ?</p>
<p>- Okay, he deadpanned, raising and joining his wrists in front of him, presenting them to be bound.</p>
<p>Izuna actually did a double take.</p>
<p>- Wait, he said, like that ? You're not even going to fight ?!<br/>
- No. I'm not going to fight, because I don't have the right to !</p>
<p>Curse his luck, really.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>- And he didn't even resist ? Madara asked beffuddled.<br/>
- No, Sakuo said, he said he didn't had the right to fight and then he let us bind him and take him to the compound. He was really civil.</p>
<p>Madara frowned, not knowing what to think. They finally reached the room where Tobirama was detained. It was an actually good room. After all, Tobirama was an omega of high standing, and despite the feud between their two clans, the Uchiha couldn't brutalise him if he didn't give them a really good reason. And he gave them none.</p>
<p>They entered. Izuna was in a corner of the room, Hikaku in another and another warrior was facing the door, his back against the wall. Tobirama was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, his hands bounds, his chakra restrained by seals, looking bored as hell (which, rude ! this wasn't the face a prisonner was supposed to make !). He was wearing a blue and red kimono, rough-looking. The thing seemed to have been torn and patched a thousand times. His long silver white hair were kept up in an elaborated braid. He nodded slightly when he saw Madara, otherwise not acknowledging his presence.</p>
<p>- What the fuck are you wearing ? Madara couldn't help but say.</p>
<p>Tobirama rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>- The ritual sacrifice garb, he said in a monotonous voice.</p>
<p>Madara's eyes widened.</p>
<p>- What ? !<br/>
- Well, you see, I was on my way to being sacrificed when you brother so rudely interrupted my journey. So now, if you could release me so I could continue, I would be very grateful. I have a time limit you see.<br/>
- What the fuck ?! Izuna screeched.</p>
<p>Tobirama winced a little at the volume.</p>
<p>- A sacrifice ? Hikaku asked, as in a human sacrifice ?<br/>
- More or less...<br/>
- And the Senju are okay with it ?!<br/>
- Well, it's one of the conditions of our treaty with the Hatake...<br/>
- And they are ready to let one of their greatest warriors be killed to keep an alliance ?<br/>
- What do you mean killed ? I'm not going to be killed, I'm going to be sacrificed.<br/>
- What's the fucking difference ?! Madara growled.</p>
<p>Tobirama looked at him like the question was the dumbest thing he ever heard.</p>
<p>- I'm an offering to the FatherWolf, a bride. The sacrifice is not my life, it's my virginity.</p>
<p>Hikaku inhaled sharply. Izuna blushed and gaped. Even Madara was red as a tomato. Tobirama presented his bound hands.</p>
<p>- Can you let me go now ? he asked.</p>
<p>There was a silence. Then...</p>
<p>- Absolutely fucking not ! Izuna roared.<br/>
- The fuck, Uchiha ?<br/>
- You are not going to be sacrificed to that FatherWolf or whatever !<br/>
- Excuse you, this is not your decision to take !<br/>
- Yes it is ! I called dibs ! You're my rival, you're mine ! I'm not letting you wander god know where to be fucked by a wolf !</p>
<p>Tobirama's beautiful face contorted in a grimace of rage. He shot up, snarling.</p>
<p>- This is not a joke Izuna ! This is a religious matter ! And if the FatherWolf doesn't get a bride, he's gonna get pissed off ! And when the fuck did you call dibs ?!<br/>
- The first time I saw you, Izuna said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>He had his arms crossed on his chest, and was looking very serious. Tobirama's right eye was twitching.</p>
<p>- No, he said.<br/>
- Yes. If that mutts wants you, he's gonna have to fight me because I saw you first.</p>
<p>Madara just had the time to catch Tobirama before he reached Izuna, because the omega had lunged forward with the clear intention to strangle his rival.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Two days later, as a raging storm was thundering over the Uchiha compound, Madara thought he should probably have let the Senju go. Because with the storm, a gigantic construct of lightning chakra had materialized in front of the Head House. And this being clearly had the form of a wolf. Madara gulped. At first he hadn't believed the Senju story about the FatherWolf. He had thought that the omega was probably gonna get drugged and banged by the Hatake, all of that with the excuse of a sacrifice to a god.</p>
<p>But now, he wasn't so sure.</p>
<p>- WHERE IS MY BRIDE ?!! the being roared.<br/>
- Uh...</p>
<p>Izuna appeared at this moment, Tobirama on his heels, his hands still bound. The Wolf's crackling white eyes fixated themselves on the young Senju.</p>
<p>- BRIDE, he growled, ARE YOU WELL ?!! DID THESE INSECT HURT YOU ?!!</p>
<p>His voice was like thunder, and his fur was like lightning. Tobirama bypassed Izuna and approached the being, the rain impregnating his clothes and his skin, the wind making the folds of his kimono fly everywhere.</p>
<p>- FatherWolf, he said, they didn't hurt me. Forgive them, they didn't know what they were doing.</p>
<p>A low rumble shook the Wolf's chest, but he seemed to be satisfied by that answer.</p>
<p>- VERY WELL, BRIDE. I WILL DO AS YOU REQUEST. NOW FOLLOW ME, FOR THE RITUAL MUST BE COMPLETED.<br/>
- Of co...</p>
<p>It was this exact moment Izuna chose to be a suicidal idiot.</p>
<p>- Excuse you, he snarled as he caught Tobirama and looped an arm around the omega's waist, but he's going nowhere with you ! I called dibs, he's mine !</p>
<p>Tobirama hiccupped, surprised by the sheer galls of the Uchiha. Madara felt a little faint. Why was he related to this idiot, again ? If Izuna got their whole clan destroyed because he angered a god over an omega, Madara was never gonna let him here the end of it.</p>
<p>- THIS IS MY BRIDE, the Wolf said, threateningly calm.<br/>
- And this is my rival. I saw him first.</p>
<p>Tobirama was squirming, trying to get away, as Izuna was engaged in a staredown contest with an immortal wolf. Madara briefly wondered what had his life become.</p>
<p>- DID YOU MATE HIM ?<br/>
- Of course not, I'm not crass enough to mate someone without their consent !</p>
<p>The Wolf sneered and Madara could see the moment the god decided to fry his brother. Except the god did not. He started laughing uproariously, causing more thunder.</p>
<p>- YOU'RE A GOOD PUP ! MY BRIDE CAN BE PROUD TO HAVE YOU AS A RIVAL !</p>
<p>Izuna stood there, unimpressed. Tobirama was looking at the Wolf like he didn't believe his ears.</p>
<p>- I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DESIRE MY BRIDE, PUP ! HE'S STRONG AND FERTILE AND BEAUTIFUL LIKE THE STORM ! BUT THE RITUAL MUST BE COMPLETED !<br/>
- I'm not letting him go.<br/>
- Dammit Izuna, stop being so...!<br/>
- I COULD FRY YOU, PUP ! BUT THAT WOULD BE A WASTE ! I PROPOSE YOU A DEAL !<br/>
- What is it ?<br/>
- LET ME POSSESS YOUR BODY ! LET ME DEFLOWER MY BRIDE AND WAKE LIFE IN HIS WOMB WITH YOU AS MY MEDIUM !</p>
<p>Tobirama was looking close to apoplexy. Madara's knees betrayed him. Izuna's lips spread in a shit eating grin.</p>
<p>- Of course ! he exclaimed.<br/>
- No way in hell ! Tobirama roared.<br/>
- WHY NOT, BRIDE ?<br/>
- He's just... ! He's... ! He's just Izuna ! He's not worthy... !<br/>
- BRIDE ! I CALL HIM WORTHY ! I AM THE FATHERWOLF, HE WHO RIDES THE STORM ! AND BELIEVE ME, HIS PASSION FOR YOU MATCHES A HURRICANE !</p>
<p>Tobirama became beetred. He looked at Izuna who grinned at him.</p>
<p>- Oh, the young Senju said.</p>
<p>The rain fell even harder.</p>
<p>- PREPARE YOURSELF PUP ! the Wolf roared.</p>
<p>Then, he dissolved in lightning and struck Izuna square in the chest. For a moment, Madara thought his brother's heart had stopped, but then, Izuna's clothes burnt off his body, his eyes filled with lightning and his hair bristled. He smiled, but that was the smile of a wolf.</p>
<p>Standing naked in the rain, his hands staying firmly on Tobirama's waist, the god wearing Izuna's skin laughed deeply.</p>
<p>- I like this body, the god said, at least, with it, I won't hurt you, bride !</p>
<p>Then, he turned to Madara, who squeaked a little when the crackling eyes fell on him.</p>
<p>- Gather your people ! he roared, the ritual must be witnessed !<br/>
- Oh, of course, Tobirama groaned, fuck me in front of the Uchiha, why don't you ?</p>
<p>Izuna kissed him roughly, interrupting him. Tobirama obviously shivered.</p>
<p>- You're a fierce little thing bride ! I think I will like you !<br/>
- FatherWolf ! Don't say that when you're wearing that face ! It's embarassing...</p>
<p>The wolf laughed again. Madara had run to gather the Uchiha and Izuna and Tobirama were now standing in the middle of  a large circle of Uchiha. Both of them were soaking wet. Izuna broke the restraints off Tobirama.</p>
<p>- May the ritual begin ! the god roared.</p>
<p>With that said, he grabbed Tobirama under the thights and hauled him up, before making him sprawl on his back in the mud and covering him with his naked form. He tore the kimono off Tobirama's frame and spread his legs. The omega was panting, holding on tight to Izuna's shoulders. Then, the god wearing Izuna's face dove inside Tobirama's slicked cunt and howled. The omega arched his back, his mouth opened wide on a silent scream, and he clamped his legs on Izuna's waist. Then, the god started thrusting in.</p>
<p>Half the Uchiha were looking at their feet, deeply disturbed. The other half were shamelessly recording everything with their Sharingan. They had no idea what was going on, but Izuna was fucking the Senju Heir in public and damn, that was hot !</p>
<p>The storm became more violent, and soon the border between sky and earth became thinner, blurred, as the rain was taking over everything. The FatherWolf came with a howl, coupled with a thunderclap, and spilled himself inside Tobirama. Izuna's knot caught and he found himself stuck to Tobirama just as the god left his body.</p>
<p>The Wolf stood over the two hunched forms.</p>
<p>- TAKE CARE OF MY BRIDE ! he bellowed, IF ANY HARM COMES TO HIM OR THE CHILD HE'S BEARING, YOU WILL REGRET IT !</p>
<p>With that said, he disappeared. And the storm receded quickly, soon it was like nothing happened.</p>
<p>Except for the fact that Izuna and Tobirama were lying in the mud in front of the Head House, tied together by Izuna's knot. Madara felt the start of a formidable migraine.</p>
<p>- I want a goddamn bath, Tobirama snarled.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>- And this how your brother lost his virginity, a very wasted Madara told a frozen Hashirama.</p>
<p>The Uchiha downed the rest of his bottle.</p>
<p>- And, you know, I guess the war is finished, since my brother got possessed by a god and knocked up your brother, and said god nicely advised us not to harm him or the baby...</p>
<p>He produced another bottle and started drinking that one too. Hashirama smiled, vibrating with deadly intent.</p>
<p>- And where is Izuna ? he asked way too calmly to be honest, I need to congratulate my brother in law.<br/>
- This way, Madara said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of his compound.</p>
<p>He downed the second bottle as Hashirama stalked determinately in the direction of the Uchiha compound, apparently firmly decided to introduce Izuna to his fists. Madara snorted, wasted beyond repair. After all, the Wolf said nothing about Izuna being trashed by a very protective older brother.</p>
<p>Ah ! That would teach him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what do you think ?</p>
<p>Tobirama is half-Hatake in this. And he gets his revenge by being the bitchiest pregnant omega ever known to mankind ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>